tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicle registration plates of the Channel Islands
Vehicle registration plates, commonly referred to as number plates, are the mandatory numeric or alphanumeric plates used to display the registration mark of a vehicle. The Crown dependencies of Guernsey and Jersey are outside the United Kingdom and the European Union, and have registration marks that are different from those used in the UK. Jersey (British, not in the EU)]] Standard plates Jersey registration plates consist of the letter 'J' followed by one to six digits; plates may now incorporate the coat of arms of Jersey in a white strip on the left, along with the country identifier 'GBJ' (Great Britain – Jersey). This design is similar to the EU standard plate, but does not incorporate the European flag, as Jersey is outside the European Union. Special plates Hire cars registered in Jersey display a silver letter 'H' on a red background on the left of the registration plate. The prefix 'E' is used to designate temporary imports. }} Cherished plates, having the format 'JSY' followed by one to three digits, are officially auctioned. Such is the desirability of low digit registration marks that these are often included in the auctions. (The new registered keeper purchases the right to display the registration mark rather than outright ownership of it.) A Jersey "trader" plate has white letters on a red background and is made of a flexible magnetic material. These plates are for use by a bona fide motor trader on any unregistered vehicle being used in connection with the business of that motor trader. Bailiwick of Guernsey Guernsey Guernsey plates have been compulsory since 1908. Standard plates Guernsey plates consist of up to five digits, with no letters. Plates may be either silver on a black background, or black on the white/yellow backgrounds as in the UK. An oval containing the letters 'GBG' (Great Britain – Guernsey), the island's international vehicle registration, is sometimes included. Special plates The Registration number 1 is reserved for, and displayed on the Bailiff of Guernsey's car. The official car of the Lieutenant Governor of Guernsey has no number plate. His private cars have G1 and G2 as registration numbers. Guernsey hire cars sport a black 'H' on a yellow background on a separate square plate. Most expensive plates From 2012 some number plates beginning with 0 and 00 was released to generate revenue for the island. Registration OO 7 is a highly desirable plate especially for fans James Bond or "007" - the plate achieved £240,000 at an auction in September 2015. Alderney In Alderney, a self-governing Crown Dependency in the Channel Islands, registrations are issued with the prefix 'AY' followed by a space and then 1, 2, 3 or 4 digits. Either international identifier GBA (Alderney) or GBG (Guernsey) may be displayed on the vehicle, and this is seen either in the traditional oval format, or in the more recent 'stripe' on the number plate. The latest numbers issued (in late Summer 2017) are in the low 3000's (e.g. AY 3017). Alderney is identified as a jurisdiction in its own right in the 1926 International Convention relative to Motor Traffic. Before the Second World War registration were issued at the Island Hall by the Island's Government, the States of Alderney; following the 1948 Agreement driver and vehicle licensing was delegated by the States of Alderney to the Guernsey Government as one of the "transferred services"; thus motor vehicle registrations are now issued at the General Office of the States of Alderney at the Island Hall. Registration certificates (known informally as 'log books', as in the UK) are issued from Guernsey on the States of Guernsey's Environment Department logo, but with the issuing authority stated as the States of Alderney. Because of this the international designator for Guernsey may displayed on the car be instead of GBA, if preferred by the car's owner (this is relatively rare, however). There are no legal requirements as to how an Alderney plate is to be made up - the Alderney Road Traffic Ordinance is silent on this. Alderney plates are commonly seen as either white or silver on a black background (pre-1973 UK style), or black on the white or yellow (both pre-2001 and post-2001 UK typeface styles). One or two vehicles carry the former French-style white/yellow plates. Occasionally number plates are hand-drawn, or the number is painted on the car. Notable Plates AY 1 is privately owned, as are all single digit registrations (although one is owned by the electricity company, which is a States majority-owned company). AY 999 is used for the main police car (usually a 4-wheel drive vehicle). Several vehicle registrations correspond to the four digit telephone number of their respective owners (i.e. +44 1481 82 xxxx) - for example, the Georgian House Hotel's courtesy vehicle bears the mark AY 2471. Sark and Herm Sark and Herm ban motor vehicles other than tractors from their roads. No number plates exist. On both islands, some tractor owners still adorn their vehicles with plates though, such as 'ROSS 1' on Sark. Although not official registration numbers, these are seen as vanity plates. Tractors on Sark still have to be licensed yearly, depicted by a sticker in the window or somewhere on the vehicle, although there is no law to display plates. See also * Vehicle registration plate * Vehicle registration plates of the United Kingdom References External links * Jersey Driver and Vehicle Standards Category:Vehicle registration plates of the United Kingdom Category:Road transport in Jersey - Channel Islands Category:United Kingdom transport-related lists